The present invention relates in general to connectors for connecting two members together, and more particularly, to connectors of the split pin type which can accommodate the use of an optional cotter pin.
There is known in the connection art various types of connectors and/or fasteners which can be used for mechanically joining two or more members together. These connectors may be generally classified in the categories of either a permanent connector or a removable connector. For example, permanent connectors include rivets, while removable connectors include a broader class of screws, bolts, clevis pins, split pins and the like. Connectors of the foregoing type have been widely used in various applications, from appliances, automotive, house construction, airplanes, railroads, etc. It can be appreciated that most products that are manufactured from more than one component will often include a connector in one form or another.
A clevis pin is provided with an enlarged head and a cylindrical shank extending therefrom. One or more holes are provided through the shank to receive a cotter pin. A split pin also includes an enlarged head and a cylindrical shank which is split longitudinally to allow the shank to compress as it passes through a restricted opening within the members to be connected. The free end of the shank may include a tapered flange forming a lip which extends outwardly to prevent the split pin from being unintentionally or manually being retracted after passing through the restricted opening in the members.
One particular application for connectors of the foregoing type is the railroad industry. In this regard, it is desirable to provide a guard for the third rail of electric railroads which are supported on insulators relative to the ground. The guards function as a shield to prevent accidental contact by personnel or foreign objects with the third rail, while at the same time, permitting engagement with the third rail by the electrical locomotive. The guards are attached to brackets of insulating material which are attached to the third rail in spaced apart locations. As the guards extend for many miles, they are typically formed in sections which can be releasably attached to the brackets by means of a split or clevis pin. This enables replacement of the guard of a particular section in the event the guard becomes damaged. One such connector application is disclosed in Weinhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,462.
Notwithstanding the known connectors, such as clevis pins and split pins, there remains a need for improvements in connectors which are easily installed for connecting more than one member together through aligned openings.
In accordance with one embodiment, the present invention is broadly defined by a connector including a head; and a shank extending from the head including first and second members having a free end, the first and second members separated by a slot extending from the free end towards the head, the first and second members including an opening adapted to receive a cotter pin for removably securing the cotter pin to the shank.
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention is broadly defined by a connector including a head; a shank extending from the head including first and second members having a free end, the first and second members separated by a slot extending from the free end towards the head, each of the first and second members having an offset bordering the slot.
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention is broadly defined by a connector including a head; a shank extending from the head including first and second members having a free end, the first and second members separated by a slot extending from the free end towards the head, the first and second members having a stepped portion bordering the slot, an opening formed in the offset of the first and second members adapted to receiving a cotter pin for removably securing the cotter pin to the shank; and a tapered flange circumscribing an outer surface of each of the first and second members adjacent the free end thereof.